


Surprises

by Starlight_88



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 10:39:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9652220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlight_88/pseuds/Starlight_88
Summary: Viktor surprises Yuuri with adoption papers.





	

Viktor brushed his hair out his eyes, reaching into his mailbox to see if anything had come for him.

Bills...

Monthly subscription to figure skating costumes...

Something that looked like junk mail...

Viktor sighed, flipping through everything. Nothing interesting, so it seemed. He checked the mailbox again; just to make sure he didn't leave anything by accident. He had a tendency to do that from time to time again. Luckily he did because inside was a large yellow envelope. Curiously, Viktor pulled it out checking to see whom it was from.

His eyes widened and a smile stretched across his face. He'd been nearly a week for this to arrive.

Wait till Yuuri sees this, he told himself.

Viktor rushed back inside and up the stairs and into the home he now shared with Yuuri. They had bought a bigger place shortly they were married, planning to extend their family, though they had been struggling with that. They still had their beloved Makkachin and had also adopted another poodle, a white one, named Sora.

About two months ago, the young couple had decided that it was time to adopt a child. They had talked about it before they were married, and when the right time would be. Both of them agreed that they would need a bigger home, one with a yard if possible, and a safe neighborhood. Eventually, they had settled down in a small area near Yuri's hometown.

Upon entering the house, Makkachin and Sora both ran to him, jumping up on his legs. Viktor rubbed both their heads before tossing the mail on the kitchen table and hiding the yellow envelope on top of the fridge.

"Yuuri!" Viktor called out, wonder where his husband was. Last he checked, he was still in bed, but it was nearly eleven now.

Viktor walked into their room finding the smaller man sitting up in bed, his hair ruffled from sleep.

"Viktor," Yuuri yawned, rubbing his eyes. "What is it?"

"Just making sure you're awake. It's almost eleven, you know."

Yuuri groaned, flopping back down on the bed. Viktor chuckled and decided to curl up next to his lover for a few minutes before urging him to get up. When he lied down beside him, Yuuri held onto him, burying his head in his chest. The silver haired man ran his fingers through the youngers dark locks.

"Hey, do you think you can run to the store today?" Viktor asked Yuuri.

"Sure. Why?"

"We're running low on a few things, and I still need to work on my Japanese," Viktor said, partly lying. They did need a few things, and Viktor was still struggling with the new language a little. Enough so that he still didn't want to go out alone and speak it.

"Alright. Do you have a list?"

Viktor hummed a yes in response.

"Well, then," Yuuri yawned again, now getting up and out of bed. "Better get ready for the day."

Yuuri smiled over at Viktor, making Viktor smile as well. Yuuri always looked so cute in the morning with his hair all messy and a bright smile plastered to his face. It made Viktor want to kiss him, so that's what he did. Yuuri returned the kiss, of course, before he grabbed clothes from the dresser and headed to the bathroom.

While Yuuri was in the shower, Viktor made the bed and let the dogs outside to play in the backyard. He also made a fresh pot of coffee while whipping up a quick breakfast for both of them to share. A few minutes later, Yuuri came into the kitchen, wrapping his arms around Viktor waist while he was cooking. Viktor slightly turned, catching a glimpse of a sleepy man.

Viktor chuckled, ruffling his damp hair. "Why are you so tired?" He heard a groan and felt his arms tighten around him. The Russian let out a laugh and gently nudged Yuuri off. "Come on. I have to cook."

"Fiiiiiiiine," Yuuri whined, walking over to the table. Once again, Viktor laughed, shaking his head at the Asian.

Not long after Yuuri sat down, Viktor put a plate of eggs, toast, and bacon in front of Yuuri along with a glass of orange juice. Viktor sat across from him, and the two began to eat. While eating, Yuuri asked for the grocery list.

"Didn't we just buy dog food last week?" Yuuri wondered out loud.

Viktor nodded, biting into his toast. "It's on sale this week, so it wouldn't be a bad idea to buy another bag."

"Okay," Yuuri agreed, reading through the list. Another ten minutes later, Yuuri picked up his keys and wallet and headed to the store. As soon as he was out of sight, Viktor got the ingredients for katsudon. In the middle of making the meal, Sora began scratching that the door from inside, making Viktor temporarily leaves the kitchen.

"In, girl," Viktor told the small animal, moving aside so that she could bound in. He then turned his head and whistled over to Makkachin, gesturing him to come in as well. The bigger poodle listened, charging through the door. Viktor then went back into the kitchen.

The food was almost done cooking; leaving a wonderful smell in the air, and it seemed like both dogs agreed as well. They came running in, looking for the food they smelt. Viktor laughed at the sight, rubbing booth their head.

"Sorry, guys. Not for you."

Once the food was done, Viktor carefully arranged the food onto different plates, leaving them on the counter and out of the dogs reach. He went into the closet, pulling out a clean white tablecloth for the table. As quickly as he had laid out the tablecloth, he lit to candles and filled up a small vase with water and a single flower from outside. Just as he was putting the food on the table, he heard the front door open.

"I'm home!" Yuuri called out, carrying four bags into the kitchen before setting them on the counter. "I got everything but the ice cream you asked for because they were out, so I got-- What's all this?"

Viktor smiled at Yuuri's happy expression.

"What? Can't I surprise my husband every once in awhile?"

Yuuri's smile widened and he pecked Viktor on the lips.

"Help me with the groceries and then we can eat."

Five minutes later they were sitting across from each other, eating their meal in a comfortable silence. Yuuri started a small conversation at some point, Viktor listening to every detail. At the end, they both laughed. Viktor told a story of his own, Yuuri now listening. At the end of their meal, before Yuuri could get up, Viktor began to admit the reason for their lovely dinner.

"There's more?" Yuuri asked when Viktor told him to sit back down.

The Russian only nodded, grabbing the yellow envelope from the top of the fridge. "One more thing," Viktor told the Japanese man, a smile bright on his face. He was doing his best to remain calm till Yuuri opened it, but it was nearly impossible. He sat down next to Yuuri, holding the mail out for him. He took it, opening it from the back, sliding out the papers.

Yuuri gasped, covering his mouth. His eyes immediately filled with tears of joy.

"Viktor, we're going to be parents!" Yuuri cried out, throwing his arms around Viktor. Now Viktor let his excitement show.

"I know! The adoption center called about a week ago, and said that we could adopt a girl from Europe once she's born. They said that we'd need to fill out the papers when they arrived, and arrange of a meeting, of course, and -- oh, they also need to check the house out to make sure were suitable parents, and--"

Viktor was cut off by Yuuri's lip crashing into his. Viktor kissed back, overjoyed with everything. They were finally starting their family and it was everything he could've hoped for.

Yuuri pulled away, still crying, "I can't believe it. This is actually happening."

"I know," Viktor whispered, resting his forehead against Yuuri's. "It's perfect."

They were quiet for a moment, letting the idea settle in. Then, almost at the same time, they both became excited again.

"How should we decorate her room?" Yuuri wondered.

"What color should it be?" Viktor questioned, not getting an answer, just more questions.

"Will the dogs be okay with having a baby in the house? What if they try to eat her!"

"When will she be ready to skate?"

"What language do we teach her? Well, she'll of course need to know Japanese cause that's where we live, but do we teach her Russian and English as well?"

The questions went on and on. At someone point they had calmed a little. Well, enough to call Yuuri's parents and tell them the news. When they heard, they were just as excited as the young couple, asking all the same questions as they had before they called.

"What about names?" Yuuri's mother asked.

Viktor and Yuuri both looked at one another, realizing they hadn't thought about that.

"W-We haven't decided yet. So many options, you know?"

After speaking with the soon to be grandparents, Yuuri and Viktor sat on the couch all cuddled up for a while. They had agreed to wait till tomorrow before discussing the serious parts. The shopping, papers, meetings, etcetera. For now, they just talked about all the potential things that could happen with their daughter. Boys, skating, school, friends... the list went on.

"Viktor..." Yuuri mumbled in a sleepy voice.

"Yuuri..." Viktor imitated.

"I'm so happy. Happier than I've ever been in my entire life."

Viktor smiled, kissing the top of his head, running a hand through his black hair. "So am I, Yuuri. So am I."


End file.
